A Gumball X Nicole Anthology
by Call Me Writefag
Summary: This is a collection of short vignettes of Gumball/Nicole. Just unconnected, random scenes I feel like writing in between my main works. NEW: Now open to submissions from other authors. PM me for details or to submit. Anonymous submissions are allowed if requested.
1. A Silent Night (Call Me Writefag)

**A Silent Night**

By: Call Me Writefag

Gumball sipped the brandy and tried to hide his grimace at the taste. He was not a fan. Nicole however, clearly was, and she giggled at his reaction to the liquor. She stared at her little boy lovingly. She adored him. He looked so cute and handsome in that robe, like some kind of suave millionaire, trying to seduce a young woman who had nothing but her looks and charm to make her way in the world. And he had money, power, and...needs.

Nicole began to consider what she was doing. Was she just using him to live out her fantasies? It hadn't started that way, this whole...relationship had been an accident the two had stumbled into one cold, lonely evening. A warm embrace that had lasted longer than normal - a hand drifting down her body - her breath, hot and wanting in his ear - just a couple words and...Well.

Nicole drained her glass and glanced out the window before turning back to face a mildly stunned Gumball, who took another sip in an honest, but doomed attempt to catch up to her. She smiled and tossed the empty glass over her shoulder - hearing it shatter on the floor. The damned hotel could clean it up, she didn't have a thought for anything in the world but her and him. Right now. She crawled across the couch to pin Gumball down, plucking the glass from his hand and placing it on the floor, out of the way while she began to undo the knot on the robetie. It was a cold evening outside tonight, but it wouldn't be lonely.

Nicole gently pulled the sleeping Gumball closer to her, reveling in his naked warmth against her own. They lay in their bed, dozing contentedly from their lovemaking. Nicole holding him tight against her breast, idly fantasizing about some future time when Gumball could be the big spoon, holding her tight against his - while she was fantasizing she might a well go big - his muscular, rippling chest. Nicole gently 'mmmmed' to herself. She'd never been with a truly manly lover. Richard had been fat, lazy, and largely unwilling to take her. Gumball here was the opposite, skinny- no, wiry in that way only a young boy can be, he was energetic, and eager for the next time he could have her.

That thought intrigued Nicole. When she made love to Gumball, it was always her giving herself to him - never Gumball taking her. Nicole felt this strange need to be ravished grow in her. She was always the one in control, she was always the one deciding when and where they had sex. It made her wish just a little bit, that Gumball might tell her that he wanted her now, instead of that almost puppydog way he asked. She reminded herself to encourage Gumball to be more assertive - and to workout. It would be a few more years down the line but she might just be able to get that taut, rippling chest to lay her head against that she always wanted.

Still, she wondered at the events that had brought them here, into each other's arms in a hotel bed far from prying eyes. The gnawing loneliness that had been the catalyst for their unnatural union, Nicole knew her marriage had become a sham. She felt nothing for Richard, he acted as if nothing had changed, but they hardly spoke beyond day to day things. The spark was long gone between them. No one knew except Gumball, whom she had confided in that fateful night.

She had found him drying his tears, and when pressed, he explained that he no longer felt anything for Penny, his long time girlfriend. He couldn't explain it, being young and naive as he was. They simply didn't seem to care for each other the way they had. Nicole had tried to comfort him, but just ended up in tears as she told him the truth about her marriage. It had been hard on him, but harder on her. She remembered him sitting with her as she cried, holding her while he held back his own tears. He stayed strong for her when she needed him most. She remembered the strange sensation she felt when he had held her then. Like a spark in her heart. She had pushed that feeling down, not afraid of it as perhaps she should have been, more afraid of it being discovered. But when she had looked into his eyes and saw that spark reflected there...Nicole still felt conflicted, however. This...relationship...had not been planned. It had simply happened, and Nicole could not shake the feeling that it was not genuine. They had both just fallen out of love. Were they just rebounding into each other?

Nicole had pushed the doubts down, as well as the spark and just let it happen. After that first night of confused, but blissful passion they were both in too deep to deny it had happened. Now when she looked at Gumball, she could see that his feelings for her were true. If he had rebounded to her, he had stuck. But would she? She thought on her feelings for him, daring to crack open that chest locked in her heart. Till now she had been more happy to just let this be fun, simple and fun for her. It had only been what she had needed so far. But was it what she wanted?

Her thoughts from there wandered, and she wondered at whether she was a bad person. That thought niggled at her mind from time to time - mostly at moments like this, still able to feel his warmth against her and inside her. She wasn't supposed to do things like this with him, no matter how much they both enjoyed it - needed it even. Nicole softly petted his head as he slept, completely ignorant of his mother's attention and dilemma. Was she somehow hurting him, doing this? Could this … relationship somehow affect him in the future? Could it even last? She frowned at this persistent, worrying doubt.

She also thought about her own reluctance to use the word 'relationship' to describe them. Gumball had said something a few days ago about whether she was his 'girlfriend' or not. She had laughed it off and changed the subject rather hurriedly by removing her shirt - that was always a surefire way to distract him in a hurry. But again, that irritating thought struck out at her, was she just using him? Gumball seemed to be reaching for this idea of 'them'. Of them as an item, and well, Nicole puzzled over that for a long time.

She loved him, she shared herself and her secrets with him, but did she _love_ him? Her thoughts were disturbed by him shifting in her arms and gently muttering something unheard. He turned over in his sleep, his face turned up to hers. And then it happened. He just barely breathed a single word in his dreams. "Nicole…" And her heart leapt in her breast. He never called her that, it was always 'mom' to her. That one word, her name mumbled in sleep made her feel giddy. Nicole grinned ear to ear like an idiot. It was just like back in high school, when Richard was still more man than child.

Nicole briefly pondered why she always seemed to fall for guys who were somewhere between man and child. At least Gumball was progressing from the latter to the former, instead of his father who seemed more a burden every day. She pushed those thoughts away. They didn't matter - nothing but them mattered. Nicole was content to feel that spark in her heart again, to let it grow and leave the troubles of the world aside. She smiled down at him, her sleepless soul searching at an end. She planted a kiss on his forehead and laid her head down next to her boyfriend's to sleep.


	2. Dreams (Call Me Writefag)

**Dreams**

By: Call Me Writefag

Nicole and Gumball laughed as they reminisced over childhood memories. It had been another long, hard week of work for the two of them. The Rainbow Factory was gearing up for another summer sales jump, and that meant overtime for both of them.

Tonight though, they could relax before they were sent back to the grindstone again. So, Nicole had invited Gumball over for dinner. It had been months since they'd really 'caught up' with each other. They had only briefly glimpsed each other over the last weeks, when they had to walk past the other's cubicle on their way somewhere else, loaded down with paperwork.

Not that there was much to catch up on, mind. They had quickly discovered that tonight, little more than 2 minutes of conversation and they knew that nothing had changed for either of them.

She was still alone at home, sometimes finding the energy to sort through some of Richard's things she still hadn't sorted out. Gumball wished he could help with that weighty task, knowing that his mother still had pangs of grief over her late husband. It had been years, but sometimes it seemed like he had only passed yesterday.

And Gumball, Gumball was still living paycheck to paycheck in his barebones apartment. Sometimes finding the energy to be ignored by women at bars and clubs.

The laughter faded, and Nicole refilled their wine glasses. It was cheap, but it took the edge off, a little.

"Where did the time go?" Gumball asked, the last touch of mirth fading from his voice. He swirled his drink and smiled half-heartedly.

"I know, it's been hours, but it feels like you only just got here." Nicole returned with a chuckle.

"No, I meant…" What did he mean? That it seemed like only yesterday he was still in junior high, with a girlfriend, and a sense of pride and purpose. Now…

"Oh. Yes." Nicole pouted "I know what you mean…" She gave a sad smile of her own as she looked away, and into the past. "I wanted to go to college, you know? Even after I had you kids, I...I always figured I'd find the time somewhere. And the money somewhere."

"Sorry."

Nicole rolled her eyes "Ha! Don't apologise for existing, dear." she turned serious again "I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Gumball nodded "The world sounds pretty great. I always wanted to see some of it." He mumbled sadly.

"Me too." She agreed. "Do you think either of us will ever get the chance?"

"Not likely. It'll be 9-5, 6 days a week until…" Gumball lamented with a biter sigh.

An awkward pause grew, and they both sipped their wine.

Then they both began to speak at the same time

"I used to think I'd…" They trailed off, staring at each other, then started up again "...I wanted to…"

Nicole bit her lip while Gumball shook his head mournfully "I just always thought…"

She leaned in, his words were her thoughts "...that I'd have more…" She continued for him.

"...Than this." They whispered together, close enough to feel the other's breath. Gumball saw in his mother's eyes the same thing he felt in himself. And he could see that she saw the same in him. The sadness, the loneliness, the longing for more. For a better, happier life than what they'd ended up with.

The wish that things had turned out different.

As if it was instinct to do so, they closed the gap between them, and kissed. Gumball shut his eyes and rolled his tongue around hers. His hand came up to hold her shoulder, but never landed. He didn't dare touch her. The kiss did not last long, and after her initial enthusiasm, Nicole pulled back and ended it. She turned away quickly and wrung her hands together in her lap.

Gumball could feel his heart pounding madly in his chest as he swallowed hard. He stood up slowly, and Nicole looked down at her hands. "...I should go…" he said, placing his glass on the coffee table. He headed for the hallway, threw on his jacket and went out the door as fast as he could, burning up all the way.

As he strode away from the house, he turned back, and saw her watching him from the window, still sitting on the couch. They matched eyes, and he thought he could see regret in her face.

Gumball absentmindedly shuffled the papers on his desk. He really should get back to work. Masam- er, Ms. Yoshida wanted those figures on her desk…

About an hour ago.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. Would this be the final straw? Would they drop him this time? What would he do? He'd only managed to get this position at the Rainbow Factory because of Mom.

Mom…

Thoughts, ideas, and dreams floated across his mind for a moment, before Gumball angrily silenced them. He leaned over his desk and began to type. No more dreaming. No more wishing.

He had to live the life he'd been dealt.


	3. Just For Tonight (Whiskers Mooncat)

**Just for tonight**

By: Whiskers Mooncat

Nicole Watterson was tired. _Very_ tired.

'Worked to the limit' tired. 'Without any breaks' tired. Utterly, unequivocally, unquestionably tired.

In fact, Nicole was so exhausted from her work shift, it was a miracle she even made it home on her own two feet.

Part of her hoped that the neighbours wouldn't notice she'd accidently rear ended their garbage cans as she parked her car. It was pretty late in the evening and it was hard to see clearly.

Sluggishly stepping out of the minivan, Nicole walked towards the front door. Every time she moved a joint, her muscles made an audible crack and her body ached with pain.

She struggled to fit the key in the keyhole, fumbling with it while having to hold on to the doorknob for support.

"Ugh, finally..." she sighed a note of relief upon success.

Staggering inside the darkened living room, she felt like falling to the floor right where she was. Or better yet on the couch. But she couldn't risk catching a cold, sleeping without a blanket.

"Need. Bed. Rest. Now..." she yawned to herself.

Her eyelids were getting unbearably heavy, as was her breathing.

It was costing her all of her remaining energy just to stand up. Slamming the door behind her and haphazardly locking it, she slowly limped towards the stairs.

Oh wow. They felt a lot steeper than usual.

Even the handrail seemed of little help. Nicole had to resort to crawling her way upstairs.

Every few steps or so she clenched her fingers and curled her toes, causing her muscles to crackle and ache.

"Come on Nicole… Winners don't quit…" she thought to herself.

She _really_ needed a good night's sleep.

But deep down, she knew that would be difficult sleeping next to her husband. Nicole could already hear Richard's irritatingly loud sound snoring.

Maybe she ought to sleep in the guest room tonight. If she could even make it that far. It would be cold and lonely but...

"Mom?" a familiar voice called out to her.

Flopping herself around, Nicole lifted her head up causing the crick in her neck to punish her even further.

At the base of the staircase, dressed in his nightwear, stood her eldest son, holding half a glass of milk.

"Gumball?" she spoke quietly. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I wanted to make sure you got back okay," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I must've dozed off on the couch. Are you okay mom?"

As sweet as his concern was, Nicole hated herself for making him worry. He should be in bed right now. It wasn't his job to worry about her. It should be the other way around.

"Yes sweetie," she assured him. "Mommy's just really exhausted from work today. And she needs her beauty sleep."

"Here, you must be thirsty," said Gumball, offering her the glass of milk.

Taking it in her hands, Nicole thanked him before gratefully draining it in one go. It sure was refreshing. But it also had the effect of making her even _sleepier_. Gumball must have noticed it too.

"Don't worry mom, I've gotcha."

Slinging one arm over his shoulder, he helped her make her way up the stairs.

"Aw, thank you my little Gummypuss…" she yawned.

Truthfully, Gumball wasn't doing much lifting. He was far too small to carry her all by himself.

But just the fact he was willing to try, was enough for her. The moral support on his end filled her with plenty of determination to keep moving.

Finally reaching the landing, Nicole led her son back to his room and ushered him back into his bed, hoping not to wake his sleeping siblings.

Oh...

Suddenly parting from his hold like that… It made her feel so cold and lonely again. He looked so warm and snug in his bed. Why she could just…

"So tired, need to sleep…" murmured Nicole.

To heck with it, she was too tired to argue even with herself.

Peeling off both her shirt and skirt, Nicole left them lying on the floor before advancing towards Gumball's bed. He wasn't asleep yet but his mother certainly startled him by swiftly sliding under his sheets and cosying up next to him. And her warm barely clothed body gave him shivers.

"Huh? Mom? W-What're you doing?" gasped Gumball, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Unable to even lift her eyelids, Nicole hugged him close to her and pleaded in the neediest of mumbles.

"Please Gumball. I'm so tired. I need you, next to me. I don't want to be alone. Just for tonight. Please...?"

How could he possibly say no to her like this?

Gumball was not an easy person to guilt trip but it'd break his heart to deny her right now.

"Um okay..." he sheepishly conceded. "I mean…"

Giving him a weak kiss on the forehead, Nicole tightly snuggled him like a teddy bear.

"Thank you Gummypuss..."

The bed was barely big enough for the both of them. What a tight and snug fit. Certainly cosy and warm.

The sheets reeked with his natural musk. The familiar odour put Nicole's mind at ease and as such she had little trouble quickly falling asleep with a smile on her face. She subconsciously nibbled on Gumball's ear as she slept soundly.

Gumball on the other hand felt… a little odd sleeping like this.

To have his mother invade his personal space, make herself at home and effectively ensnare him. All while she was in her underwear.

It was a bit too much... And a tad claustrophobic.

Yet he had to admit, it felt sorta… nice. He hadn't slept in the same bed with her since he was a kitten.

It brought forth a warm feeling of safety and security. Only this time, he was the one comforting her.

Listening to the gentle sounds of her breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, the cute little murmurs escaping her lips every so often. His mother looked so peaceful, sleeping the way she did.

Though comfortable, Gumball still remained awake.

How would he explain this situation to the others when tomorrow morning came?

"Ah, might as well let it be a tomorrow's problem," he thought to himself, turning over in his bed.

His mother needed him right now. She had worked so hard for them. She deserved something. It was only weird if he made it.

It wasn't that bad right?

In fact, it was rather pleasant... and cosy... It almost made him feel sleepy.

"Maybe... I could... just fall... as… leep…"

And before they even knew it, mother and son had drifted off into a most peaceful sleep, comfortably wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
